Balance Stone
by Shadow-and-Light
Summary: Suki is angry, Yumi is crazy...and they are both strong in there own ways, When thrust into the Reikai Tentai's hands they find themselves the creators of the most valuable artifact known to man, the balance stone. Pairings may be SukixKurama SukixYoko Y
1. One 'Happy' night

Onna: Mushy Mushy!!  
  
Suki: Hi all!!! Forgive my perkiness but I just saw the episode where kurama nearly died but he lived and now i'm overly happy!!!  
  
Onna: Baka Necko-chan  
  
Suki: Don't give me that crap the whole week I'm gonna have to put up with you worring over Hiei and probably next week too.  
  
Onna: gets depressed at Hieis name Baka! Baka! Baka! Ok well flames are welcome and used on Yoko Him and his Perverted ways sighs deeply He's still hot though!  
  
Suki: Jumps back What the hell did you just say?!  
  
Onna: Sorry about that don't know how it got out! Leans against wall glaring at t.v.  
  
Suki: whispers I don't Know whats going on with her, but I'll keep you posted.  
  
Onna: I heard that Yoko we just got in a flame so do the disclaimer before I set you on fire!  
  
Yoko: eyes widen THEY NO OWN....YOU NO SUE ... ahhhhh runs around the room trying to put out fire  
  
Onna: You know normally be so funny, Walks over to Yoko with a bucket of water and throws it on Yoko My heart just isn't in it, wait wat heart?  
  
Suki: punches Onna in the arm What heart my foot you're the one who some how is able to control Chairs, toaster, and pink fuzzy bunnies, You don't even have a trace of heart!! Breathing hard and face is red  
  
Onna: Comming from the one who doesn't have a soul, oh yeah that really hurts Mockingly  
  
Suki: Glares Read and review mouthes I gonna get you.  
  
Onna: Warning this will be very random Picks up shoe and puts to ear Hello? Oh hi Jesse!  
  
Yoko: I'm leaving now!  
  
Onna: Grabbs his arm throwing him in to a closet puts chair under handle and sits down still talking into shoe  
  
Suki: And the Suki in the story and me might be the same person, but I'll never tell  
  
Onna: Trust me u don't wanna know! Now on to the story   
  
Suki slammed the door behind her. 'I hate her I hate her,' she thought walking through the stopped of light from the street lamps. 'Rachel has some nerve bring that up after a year,' thought Suki.  
"Suki," a voice called from behind.  
"Go to hell, Rachel," she called back. Rachel's hands grabbed her shoulders and kept Suki from walking any further.  
"I know you're mad at me right now, but Colby just now and told me the demon hunters (A/N. Demon hunters here are not the same as the ones in other stories they are human who hunt demon. If you feel I stole your idea contact me and we'll work something out) are out looking for a dangerous group," said Rachel keeping her grip on Suki. She turned her head to the side and saw their reflection in Rachel's window. Her eyes were slightly red as she held back tears. Suki blinked and a single tear dripped down her peach cheek leaving her jade green eyes behind. The tear slowly glided over Suki's thin lips decorated with purple lip glass. Then trickled off her chin. In the window she looked a little less than foot shorter than Rachel and her dark brown hair clashed with Rachel's light blond hair. Though it was held back in black hair tie several strands blew every which way in the night's breeze. Her eyes trailed away from her face and down at the body of her reflection. She wore semi-tight, low rise, blue jeans and a normal black tank top. "Come back to my house," pleaded Rachel worried for her friend's safety.  
"I'll be fine now leave me alone," said Suki pulled herself out of Rachel's grip. Again Rachel grabbed her arm.  
"You live across town," she said.  
"I'll cut through the park now let me go!" cried Suki. With sad eyes Rachel let go of her shoulder.  
"Please be careful," Rachel whispered watching her leave.  
Suki didn't look back she kept moving forward her eyes set on the park. The lights that were strung throughout the park with normally shone with many different colors leading you through at night, hung dead from their chains. 'That's not right,' thought Suki as she past one. The park was completely dark and lifeless. The wind began to glow a little harder and the smell of rain danced through the air. 'Oh great,' she thought, "Its starting to rain damn it all as if today couldn't get any worse!' Slowly Suki venture further into the park. Walking along the path she felt rain drops begin to hit her head. Suki saw a torch through the trees then another and another. 'Someone else is here maybe if I just keep going like I don't see them they'll leave me alone,' she thought. The rain started to fall harder and one by one the torches went out. Leaving the path Suki stood under a tree hoping not to get soaked.  
"Hey there's one of them demons," a gruff voice yelled from somewhere around her.  
"Sounds like they found their demon," she sighed. At that a whip shot out of nowhere and slashed through her jeans. It left a cut on Suki's leg, which bleed a few drops of blood.  
"Surrender demon," said a man who walked into her view from the rain. The man was carrying a black whip with red bloodstains on it. He wore a long black cloak over him stop the rain from hitting him, but Suki could still see his face. He had deep blue eyes and short spiked blond hair. "We have you surround," he continued.  
"I'm not a demon," said Suki not being intimidated by his presence and threats.  
"You won't fool me with that pathetic lie I know you're working with them," he said in a cold tone. His voice chilled Suki's bones almost as much as the rain.  
"Do I look like a demon to you," Suki yelled at him trying to keep fear from her voice not to give him satisfaction of knowing he had her scared. He flicked his whip at her again cutting her hand, which had been rubbing her arms from the cold. "Stop that," she yelled again.  
"I've met and killed plenty of demon and you lot can hide in human body, but I still know you're one of them," he snarled at her. "Kill it," the man said turning away. He began to walk off as many black forms circled her. Something stabbed through her back causing her to scream. As the blade nearly hit her stomach was pulled out blood soaked through her already soaking wet shirt. The man turned back and made eye contact with Suki before she slumped down the tree. "Stop!" he yelled quickly walking to her, "she's not a demon."  
"How can you tell?" asked one of the black forms. The man cupped Suki chin and pulled her head up to see straight into her eyes.  
"Not a demon at all," he whispered, "pity you're going to die from the blood lost."  
"If she is not a demon then is she human?" asked another form. The man released Suki's chin and stood up.  
"Let's go," he said turning away again.  
"Well?" asked the form again as they left back into the night. Suki didn't move until she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore.  
"Guess I'm not going home tonight," she whispered. Suki forced herself to her feet. The rain was heavier now than before. Little by little she walked leaning on trees and leaving a trail of blood. A small cave caught her eye. It was semi hidden by surrounding bushes. Suki made her way over to it and went inside. The cave was dark and cold which didn't help her condition at all. She leaned against the wall and slide down it staying close to the entrance. 'That dumbass,' she thought, 'he just left me to die.' Suki heard footsteps coming from somewhere further in the cave. They came closer she tensed unsure if she wanted to know who or what was there. Unwanted, but familiar voices came from outside. Suki turned her attention to outside. As she did a blade pressed against her neck causing her to catch her breath.  
"Keep quiet and still," said a voice from behind her. Taking a quick breath she closed her eyes.  
From outside "Look at all the blood," said a voice.  
"Is it demon?" someone asked. Suki began to feel light headed and dizzy.  
"No it's human probably just the girl from before," said a very familiar guy with a whip. That was the last thing Suki heard before she lost conscious.  
  
WARNING- WARNING- WARNING- WARNING- WARNING- WARNING  
  
SECOND CHAPTER WILL ONLY GO UP WHEN WE HAVE 5 REVEIWS!!  
  
Suki: You know what a thought just occured to me they don't know who Jesse is!!!  
  
Onna: Baka don't say a word  
  
Suki: Ok Jesse is Onna's New Boyfriend!  
  
Onna: I told you not to say a word  
  
Suki: I didn't say 'a word' complains  
  
Onna: Baka necko-chan!!!! Stupid foolish cat!  
  
Suki: Anyway Onna didn't even ask him out herself. She had me do it and let's just say I scared the living day lights out of him!!  
  
Onna: It was ur idea in the first place Baka! Any way it's not even that serious were pretty much just freinds..  
  
Suki: Really really really good friends! Who are legally allowed to kiss.  
  
Onna: High school legally does not count! Oh and I hate you beyond belief right now! KUWABARA!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: runs into room  
  
Onna: whispers to him Go and hug Suki it's her borthday Obviously lieing  
  
Kuwabara: runs over to Suki whos has back to him and throws arms around her waist  
  
Suki: NO the gorrila!!!!  
  
Onna: Smirking Gorilla is from another stroy which is being posted today! Laughing ass off  
  
Kuwabara: against wall on opposite side of the room looks like he's doing a head stand put has passed out  
  
Suki: Ok bye till next time don't forget to review!Smiles innocently Not again, not again, not again! 


	2. The 'Wonderfull' hero

Suki: I'm still sooooo happy!!  
  
Onna: Yes Kurama is still alive no I will not sign my house over to the authoritys!  
  
Suki: What?!  
  
Onna: The RRFG's keep calling the cops on us they say were holding Kurama and Hiei hostage.  
  
Suki: Well aren't we?  
  
Onna: No we're only holding Kuwabara hostage.  
  
Suki: We are? Why are we holding that baka hostage  
  
Onna: We need someone to use flames on, since you won't let me use em on Kurama anymore.  
  
Suki: O yeah other wise i would have had to break an egg over your head.  
  
Kuawbara: and don't forget the milk.  
  
Onna: Throws a flame at Kuwabara Take that Baka!!  
  
Kuwabara: Runs around in circles his butt on fire ahhhhhh!!!  
  
Suki: okay on with the story.  
  
Kurama: They no own you no sue!  
  
Suki became aware she was being carried, 'I don't wanna open my eyes, it is either the knife guy or the ones that tried to kill me.' she thought. Whoever was carring her laid her down on the cold hard ground. He let out a groan as if he was in pain, slowly Suki opened her eyes but it was dark.  
  
"So you're awake." The voice that had come from behind her said.  
  
"Huh? Whos there?" she asked trying to prop herself against a nearby wall.   
  
"My name is of no concerne to you." the voice answered . Someone stepped into her view, he was shorter than her and wore all black, expect a white bandana. HIs hair was black as well and spiked up with a white starburst in the middle. He was handsom but his eyes were emotionless, he moved to pick Suki up again.  
  
"Keep back or I'll bite!" she threatened inching on the ground away from him. Ignoring her words the spikey haired guy picked her up anyway. She slapped his injured shoulder hoping he would drop her, Suki's bloody hand began to heal the guys wound. "Damn I forgot about that." she mumbled under her breathe.  
  
"Hey Hiei you find anything?" another voice yelled from twenty feet away. Hiei continued up the passage to a small firelite cavern.  
  
"Hiei got a girl." a orange headed ugly boy said laughing.  
  
"I hardly consider this a time for joking a boy with light red almost pink hair said, he had amazing green eyes.  
  
"Hiei where's your wound gone?" asked a third boy with dark black hair that was slicked back.  
  
"I acidently healed it." said Suki, "Will you put me down now!"  
  
"Gladly." Hiei said dropping her  
  
"Acidently." chuckled the third boy  
  
"Yes it was an accident, Yusuke, I could hear it from here." commented the red haired boy. Hiei sat down outside the firelight,  
  
"Stop covering for your demon buddy, Kurama." the ugly boy said. Suki had slowly pulled her way across the floor to a wall and was edging closer to the exit.  
  
"Alright who's on watch so I can sleep." yawned Yusuke  
  
"Hey guys she's trying to leave." the ugly boy pointed out (Kuwabara). At that all four of the boys looked at her. Yusuke got up from the ground and stopped Suki.  
  
"Sorry lady." he said picking her up, "You can't go blowing our hide out.". Finally getting a good look at them Suki relized he look pretty beat up with various wounds and scars some worse than Hiei's shoulder. The other two in the firelight looked about the same, since they seem like they didn't want to hurt her she didn't struggle. He gently placed Suki kon the ground by Kurama. "I'm Yusuke, thats Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama." he said pointing to each in turn. As Yusuke sat back down and noticed her blood running down his arm, healing cuts and scratches as it went. "What the hell!," he cried confused.  
  
"Should of warned you about that." remarked Suki totally unfazd by his cries.  
  
"So your blood's doing that?" asked Kuawbara stupidly.  
  
"No he just learned to magical heal himself in the last five seconds," she answered. Kurama and Hiei laughed at this, Yuskue probably would have laughed at this too if he hadn't been so transfixed on Suki's blood. Laying back against the wall and closing her eyes, Suki became aware of how cold (because of the rain) and how much pain she was in, but kept all sounds of phsyical discomfort to herself. Reopening her eyes she watched Yusuke rubbing what was left of her blood on other injuries. She also saw Kuwabara watching the rapidly healing wounds. "Your name's Kuwabara right?" she asked, he turned his attention to her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come here."  
  
"Why?" he asked moving over to her.  
  
"Just give me your hand," Suki ordered, he obeyed and she placed her own hand on top of his, it began to glow and injuries healed.  
  
"Hey alright!" he said excited  
  
"Do you want me to heal you before I pass out again?" suki asked Kurama  
  
"Again?" asked Kurama puzzled  
  
"I can see the edge of my vision blur form the cold and blood loss so make up your mind quick." she said carelessly.  
  
"Might as well Kurama!" Yusuke chuckled obviously feeling better. He nodded and moved closer to Suki, Kurama handed her his hand and she performed her trick again. When she finished all she could make out were swirling colors, then Suki's world went black (Onna: Bye Bye Suki-san Suki: she's not dead you know) Her head landed on Kurama's shoulder causing a slight blush to rise in his cheeks as she slept.  
  
"Hiei I just relized that we don't know her name; you brought her here do you know?" asked Kurama  
  
"Hn" he answered  
  
"So you don't know it either." said Yusuke still rubbing his remaining injuries with Suki's blood.  
  
Suki: I swear Yumi will show up later! She does exsit, but hasn't needed to make an appearence yet.  
  
Onna: I wonder where Hiei is? looks in kitchen  
  
Hiei: eating sweet snow sitting on the counter  
  
Onna: Found him!!  
  
Suki: As to steal your favorite saying BAKA  
  
Onna: Shut up Neko-Chan Okudo Baka Necko  
  
Suki: WHat the heck?  
  
Onna: BIG STUPID CAT!!! You moron!  
  
Suki: uh okay....R&R Please!!! 5 reviews a chapter or next one won't go up!! 


	3. The 'Joyful' Homecoming

Suki: I know I know there aren't the 10 reviews we wanted, but inkheart reviewed and I can't leave her hanging. Onna isn't here right now so there won't be any witty banter so deal with it.  
  
Hiei: Where is Onna?  
  
Suki: She's at the mall with her new boyfriend, Jessie.  
  
Hiei: BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suki: Oops I wasn't suppose to tell you that.  
  
Hiei: This Jessie will die a slow and painful death  
  
Suki: O.K. We no own you no sue. Please review.  
  
Just so you know:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Chapter 3: The 'Joyful' Homecoming  
  
Opening her eyes Suki sat up, the fire was burning low and all of the boys were asleep, except Kurama. "Feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"Who?" questioned Suki touching the blood stained bandages tied around her waist.  
  
"Hiei," replied Kurama then he thought for a moment, " I probably shouldn't of told you that he hates to be thought of as caring." Kurama threw a few more branches in the fire, "What's your name?"  
  
"Suki," she whispered.  
  
'Suiichi why is she so afraid?' Yoko asked in Kurama's head, 'I thought we had proved we're not going to hurt her.'  
  
'I guess I be afraid if I stumbled into a cave bleeding then weren't allowed to leave by four boys I didn't know.' answered Suiichi voice. Kurama could feeling Yoko roll his eyes then raise an eyebrow, 'What?'  
  
'You think she's cute even though she's covered in blood and soaked,' replied Yoko.  
  
'You're imagining things,' Suiichi stuttered.  
  
'Can't blame you if anyone can still smell that intoxicating through all that...'  
  
'I don't like where you are going with that so stop'  
  
'Okay relax I be quiet coughyoulikehercough' Suiichi was about to respond when Suki asked,  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Just fine," he said as the other started to stir. Hiei left to see if the hunters were gone, Suki climbed to her feet ready to get out of the cave. Then Hiei came back and nodded and disappeared all together. Yusuke and Kuawbara left next arguing about some random thing that came up. Suki tried to walk across the cavern, but her leg spazzed. She started to fall when two hands caught her around the waist holding her up.  
  
"Um thanks, " she said, not facing Kurama, but trying to walk again.  
  
"You're not really strong enough yet to walk," he chuckled catching Suki again.  
  
"I'm not staying here so I'm going home one way or another," Suki reassured herself more than him.  
  
"Let me help you get home," said Kurama.  
  
"What?" asked Suki surprised?  
  
"As a thank you from healing me last night I'll help you get home without collapsing," he stammered a little taken back, she nodded. "Hold my arm and I'll keep you up." Suki gripped his arm and composed herself as much as she could, they left the cave with surprising easy.  
  
'Wow he must be strong to hold me up so easily. Well Kurama is cute when he's not covered in cuts. Ahh BAD SUKI stop thinking like that he just held you captive in a cave all night, but he didn't hurt you. And now he taking you home,' she thought  
  
"Which way" he asked when they reached a path in the park.  
  
"The left," Suki replied glancing to the side at him, both of them kept quiet for a while except for the taunted of Yoko is Kurama's head.  
  
'You're enjoying having a beautiful woman on your arm aren't you.' No answer, 'Just admit you like her a be done with it.'  
  
'YOKO SHUT UP,' yelled Suiichi's voice, 'Unlike you I can't just decide I like someone and that I want them.'  
  
'Suiichi you have had me in your head your entire life and because of that you think like a demon not a human so you can,' countered Yoko. Suki broke him from the conversation,  
  
"Hey Kurama if you had bandages last night why didn't you use them?"  
  
"Hiei had them and didn't tell us until you passed out," answered Kurama, "then said something about there only being enough for one person." "If I didn't know him better I'd think it was his attempt at thanking you for healing his shoulder," he continued. Leaving the park behind they walked down familar street while learning a little bit about each other. Kurama sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Suki asked.  
  
"We're being followed,:" he replied carelessly, his face completely unchanging.  
  
"By who?" she said stumbling to look back behind them.  
  
"No one dangerous just some crazy fangirl that always follow me," sighed Kurama. Suki laughed at this silently,  
  
"Why do you have fangirls?"  
  
"I don't know," he answered as Suki spotted them.  
  
'This is just great I'm hanging on the arm of the guy ,of what looks like, crazy cheerleaders worship. Oh now they're giving me death glare. perfect," she thoutht. In the distance loud dance music could be, when they turned the cornor Suki relized where the music was coming from. By the look on her face Kuram figured it out too.  
  
"Mom must be drunk again," she said nervously. The music stopped abruptly and a door opened ahead. A woman came out, sort of, she was stumbling everywhere and falling over lawn gnomes. 'Not again,' she thought, the woman fell over another lawn gnome and passed out face down. When they walked past on their way to the door Kurama asked,  
  
"Shouldn't you take her inside?"  
  
"No, she must be really out of it and my sisters must of sent her out for milk," she replied  
  
"So you're just going to leave her there?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty much," she said reaching the door, befores Suki touched the handle the door flew open and two little girls ran out.  
  
"Suki you came back, " one yelled grabbing her legs, the other stopped inches in front of her,  
  
"Why do you have bandages on?" Ignoring her suki tried to get the other girl off, which resulted in her falling backwards.  
  
"Alright Mai you can get off now," she sighed as the girl released her grip. A hand outstreched to help her up, Suki took it.  
  
"Suki who's that?" asked of the girls.  
  
"Who?" she asked confused.  
  
"Who is the guy who's hand you holding," the girl sighed. Suki looked down at her hand and she was still holding Kurama's hand. Quickly letting go of it she felt the blush rise in her cheeks,  
  
"He's just a friend," she answered, Suki pushed past the girls and into the house. Stumbling down the hall she heard the front door close. In her room she grabbed some pink pajama pants and a white tank top, Suki careful changed into them, then brushed her teeth, and headed back to the living room. To her surprse Kurama was sitting on the couch staring off into space. "I really don't mean to be rude, but what are you still doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Your sister are holding me hostage til after breakfast is done," he sighed.  
  
"Oh," Suki said sittind down next to him.  
  
Suki: Please calm down Hiei sure she still loves you too.  
  
Hiei: He will still die, but you first  
  
Suki: (screams) Help (runs and hides behind Kurama)  
  
Hiei: the fox won't save you (runs at them)  
  
Suki: Review and if I survive an extremly jealous Hiei me and Onna will post another chapter.(screams again) 


	4. The 'Great' Introductions Reveiwed

Onna: Jeeze glad thats over with sigh  
  
Kurama: walks out of room wipping hands on towel  
  
Onna: Didja take care of her?  
  
Kurama: Looks at Hiei cowering in the corner Yeah finaly  
  
Onna: Good, Hiei do the disclaimer  
  
Hiei: ...... Shudders  
  
Onna: Ok... Kurama do the disclaimer  
  
Kurama: She no own you no sue  
  
Suki: Screams I will get you Hiei   
  
Onna: Be afraid be very afraid!!!! Runs out of house screaming I know the muffin man!!!  
  
Kurama: Don't worry everything is ok!! Gets a dart shot into his neck Nighty Night Goes to sleep  
  
Shadow figure: Aha now i've got you Laughs evily, half way threw starts coughing, Uh sorry about that please R&R.  
  
REMINDER  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: The 'Great' Introductions  
  
Suki laid back on the couch, "So why were you guys hiding in a cave last night?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Um," answered a surprised Kurama, "Well we got in a fight we weren't quite ready for." He lay back on the couch to try and relax, "What about you? Where did you get those wounds?"  
  
"Some crazed demon hunter in the park probably looking for you?" she said getting up. "Give me a minute and I'll see if I can get Mia amd Mai to let you go," she walked into the kitchen.  
  
'I think she likes you,' taunted Yoko.   
  
'That or she wants rid of us,' Suiichi counted.  
  
In the kitchen, Suki walked through the door and called, "Mai, Mai where are you?"  
  
"Right here sissy," answered the younger one coming into view with a tray in hand. The other appeared with another tray and 4 T.V. dinners,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you holding Kurama hostage?" Suki asked the older one, she set the tray on the counter,  
  
"Well I figured if we don't start thanking the people who save you they might stop."  
  
"People don't save my life all the time!"  
  
"No just every other day!" Mai said with a grin.  
  
"Fine whatever," yelled Suki throwing her hands in the air, at that her leg spazzed from the pain of moving to quickly (for the people who can't remember Suki was stabbed and has a lovely hole in her right now) and she fell. Once again Kurama caught her from behind,  
  
"I have to go meet my friend and leaving you here with those two," he motioned to the little girls, "doesn't seem like a good idea," he said to Suki. She started to protest and he continued, "Especially not injured."  
  
"But...but...but..," she was interupted by Mai and Mia pushing her and Kurama out the front door. Suki turned to them," Hey 5 minutes ago you wouldn't let him leave and now you're throwing us out!"  
  
"Yes," said Mia closing the door and locking it, she and Mai high fived at their success. Moments later a pair of flip flops were thrown out the window for Suki.  
  
"Thanks so much," she yelled picking them up.  
  
"Shall we go," added Kurama offering his arm, she took it and they left.  
  
--------   
  
"Come on Boton!" Yumi cried "We're going to be late!"  
  
"I'm comming!" she yelled back, 30 minutes later they were outside the cave where they were suppose to meet the gang. Hiei arrived with kuwabara (Baka) and Yusuke (Dimwit)   
  
"Hey Boton." Yusuke said "Who's this?" he asked  
  
"this is my Aunt's Uncle's Great neices cousin." Boton finished and took a deep breath, everyone looked at her doubfounded. "she's my relative" from out of nowhere a rock came flying and hit Yumi in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow!" she said rubbing the back of her head where it hit.  
  
"Baka Ningen" Hiei said expecting an out burst from her, she just glared at him not saying a word.  
  
"You think shes a Human!" Boton said in her very annoying cheerful voice "Please I wouldn't introduce a human to you guys if you were the last things alive on this planet, she'd be dead whitin the hour. Suki and Kurama appeared next to them,  
  
"Hey guys you remember Suki from last night!" Kurama said as he supported her.  
  
"Ooh Kurama Gots a girlfriend." Kuwabara said in a sing song voice, as if by reflex Yumi hit him in the back of the head. Everyone looked at her,  
  
"What you were expecting me to stand there like an idiot while this Baka spoke in his very annoying and ugly voice," Yumi said leaning against a nearby tree.  
  
"So Kurama why is she with you?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Couldn't leave her alone," he answered  
  
"Oh I see!" Yusuke said, Yumi's arm stretched out and she smacked Yusuke in the the back of the head,  
  
"Guttermind!" She mumbled as Yusuke glared at her  
  
"Hi I'm Boton" You know who said shaking Suki's hand, Suki's grip tightened on Kurama hoping that her arm wouldn't be shaken off.  
  
"Um Boton can I have my hand back now?" Suki asked. Boton let go and Suki's arm fell limply to her side.  
  
"I'm Yumi" she said absently as Kurama helped Suki sit down. 5 demon Hunters walked out of the brush,  
  
"Great just what we needed!" Yusuke complained. A whip lashed out cutting Yumi's hand,  
  
"Damn" She said looking at her torn palm, Hiei drew his katana as the demon hunters drew their assortment of weapons from various places.  
  
"Well well well what do we have here?" asked the obvious leader of the group, he walked up to Yumi and ran his hand up and down her arm. "What's a pretty thing like you doing with trash like that!" She reached up and smacked him, "ahh it burns!" he yelled as everyone stared at her, she shrugged it off and took a fighting stance.  
  
"You!!" Suki yelled suddenly while trying to get up, everyone lookd at her then followed her twitching eye to a tall man carrying a whip. "You are dead!" she yelled again  
  
"What is it?" Kurama asked helping her stand. Her eyes narrowed,  
  
"Thats the guy who left me for dead last night!" She said in a menacing voice.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Onna: Runs back into the house holding Gingy from Shrek and Shrek 2 (Don't own so don't sue) See I told you I knew the Muffin man!!  
  
Hiei: Still Shudderin  
  
Kurama: Laying unconcious on the floor  
  
Shadowy Figure: Sitting on the couch watching Hamtaro (Don't own either) Begins singing opening theme song  
  
Onna:Uh who are you? And why are you singing that song?  
  
Shadowy Figure: Names Shadowy Figure and I'm here For entertainment, you ordered me about two weeks ago off of Ebay (Don't own either)  
  
Onna: Hey you were supposed to be here last week!!  
  
Shadowy Figure: Yeah sorry about that took a wrong turn at Botswana  
  
Onna: So why did you Knock out Kurama?  
  
Shadowy Figure: I was watching him through the window and he wouldn't let that girl Nods to Suki whos is standing in the door way with an angry look on her face, is interupted by Onna  
  
Onna: Ahh Suki!! Hiei RUN!!!!  
  
Shadowy Figure: Uh what did I miss?  
  
Onna: Okay while Hiei was trying to kill suki he broke her earing she vowed revenge and began giving off this powerfull aurora yeah After mutiple attempts at killing Hiei we were finally able to tie her to a chair and lock her in a closet.  
  
Suki: Thanks for explaining now if you'll excuse me I've got to kill Hiei!  
  
Onna: Great with Kurama Knocked out she will kill him A lot of help you were!  
  
Shadowy Figure: Perhaps I can help  
  
Onna: No you've helped enough!  
  
Shadowy figure: Sulks back to couch and begins singing ending theme song of Hamtaro (don't own this either)  
  
Suki: Hiei will die a slow painfull death!  
  
Onna: Run Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Hn Dissapeares 


	5. Author Alert

Suki: There may be some problems in the future on updating because onna is really really mad at me right now and she has the notebook in which we wrote the story.  
  
Hiei: Why don't you just apologize and be done with it.  
  
Suki: Because she is mad at me for a very very stupid reason.  
  
Hiei: And I care why?  
  
Suki: You should care because if she doesn't get over it then she won't come back. So there.  
  
Hiei: What do you means won't come back? Glares  
  
Suki: Backs away Um..well....you see...she is super mad and.....  
  
Hiei: Just tell me why she is mad.  
  
Suki: Can't do that I don't think Onna would want everyone to know.  
  
Hiei: Then just tell me.  
  
Suki: Okwhispers in Hiei's ear  
  
Hiei: Thats it. Baka onnas  
  
Suki: Hey it was important to her!  
  
Hiei: You two are pathetic  
  
Suki: OH SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: No it is the truth you two are pathetic why didn't you just stay.  
  
Suki: Because I hate him he makes me so unfortable and I needed a break for him. God i had seen him more in the first few days of him and Onna dating than I saw Zach when we started dating.  
  
Hiei: Did you tell her that?  
  
Suki: Sorta I don't think she got it though. Anyway this is just a warning that chapters may be delayed while we work this out. 


End file.
